


4 Years

by Killer_Squids



Series: Gosuga fanfictions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Squids/pseuds/Killer_Squids
Summary: There are four seasons and four years in Goshiki and Suga's relationship.





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I love GoSuga and im dying inside because nobody else knows about it

1.

  
Their first spring together is their first season together. Suga is a college freshman, and Goshiki is a second year in high school. The college volleyball team has just lost their match to Shiratorizawa Academy, and Suga finds himself separated from his teammates. By chance, he wanders into Goshiki and is instantly smitten. The young ace helps him back to his team, blushing heavily. They part ways, but not before Goshiki hastily scribbles something on a paper and sticks it in Suga’s bag. 

  
It’s his phone number, and beneath are the words “could we hang out sometime? :D -Goshiki” in neat handwriting. 

  
The next weekend they both get coffee and watch the cherry blossoms fall in the park. 

  
2.

  
Their second spring together is a flurry of pink petals, laughter, and volleyball.

  
Goshiki doesn’t let his relationship interfere with his duty as captain, but sometimes Suga will show up at the gym and he’ll forget everything he is doing to leap into his boyfriend’s arms.    
Because of that, Suga tries to only visit when practice is over or almost done, but after one visit where he catches an over-enthusiastic Goshiki trying to teach their first-year libero how to properly do a diving receive, the kid approaches him after practice and thanks him.

Suga laughs a little, but then Goshiki appears and he’s swept up in the warm, excitable whirlwind that is Tsutomu Goshiki.

3.

Their third spring is surprisingly cold, and if it's even a little cold, Suga is freezing. He’s wrapped himself into a little cocoon of blankets and has his laptop perched in front of him while he watches a cat video. He’s been like that all morning, and he doesn’t plan on leaving for a long, long while, but Goshiki bursts back through the door of their shared apartment and grins.

“Suga!” He shouts. He’s still wearing his practice uniform and his kneepads are around his ankles. His face is flushed red and there’s a sheen of sweat that coats his forehead, and his eyes shine like he’s decided to devote his entire life and livelihood to a single project. 

  
“Suga! I need you to tell one of the kids I’m coaching that I DO have an amazing boyfriend! I told him about you and he says I’m lying!” 

That's how Suga forces himself out of bed, kisses his giant dork of a boyfriend on the forehead and spends the rest of his afternoon trying to convince Goshiki’s young student that yes- Goshiki was cool enough to have a boyfriend, and yes, they were actually dating.

4.

Their fourth spring is warm and comfortable, without a care in the world. They’re both fine, contented, and happy with each other. Goshiki has let himself mellow out a little, slightly less hyperactive excitement and more warm and quiet smiles. They go out to watch the cherry blossoms from the balcony of their apartment, their hands intertwined. The two leaned into each other comfortably, a calm silence washing over them as they watched the petals from a nearby cherry tree float to the ground. 

“This reminds me of when we first got together,” Goshiki says, breaking the silence.

Suga makes a soft noise of agreement and Goshiki drops his head on the other’s shoulder. “I love you.” he mumbles.

“I love you too,” the ash-haired male responds, closing his eyes.


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all want Logging on, but GoSuga is hecking fun to write

1.

Their first summer is a whirlwind. Goshiki drags Suga to a beautiful little cove which is almost empty, except for a family of three who stay away from the two.

They lay out a picnic blanket and umbrella, and Goshiki immediately runs to the shore, stripping off his shirt and running to the water. He waves his arms over his head to signal for Suga to join him. Suga laughs and finishes spreading sunscreen on his face, then runs over to meet him.

The play around for a bit, splashing water into each other's faces and laughing.

Later in the day, the tide gets a bit rougher, and just as Suga turns his back to the ocean to get out, the waves decide to attack. He can hear Goshiki shout something, but the sound is quickly swallowed by water. The two resurface a second later, closer to the shore than before, laughing as they spit out salt water.

2.

Their second summer is surprisingly subdued. Goshiki works himself into the ground for his team, and Suga is caught up in college work. When they do see eachother, they rarely go out, opting instead to curl up on the couch and watch some movie that's been recommended by a friend.

One summer evening, Suga is staying over at Goshiki’s house, and after their taped recording of a volleyball game finishes, he looks over and sees Goshiki slumped against his shoulder, fast asleep and drooling a little. He chuckled at his boyfriend and moved him to a more comfortable position on the couch, but as he moved him to the side, something fell out of the black-haired boy’s pocket. It’s a small box, the size of an earring box or the like. On it was a post-it note that read ‘give to Suga’ in his neat script.

Suga felt a little bad about opening it, but it was meant for him anyways.

Inside sits a bracelet, braided brown rope with a silver tag with small words engraved on it. ‘My sun and stars.’

Suga’s face reddens as he puts the bracelet on. It’s not very practical for volleyball, but he notices that Goshiki is wearing an identical one on a silk string around his neck. He smiles as he leans in to kiss his boyfriend. “What did I do to deserve you?” he mumbles, smiling at his boyfriend’s sleeping face.

3.

Their third summer is warm and humid, and Goshiki realizes that he absolutely hates being sick.

He’s lying down on his back, waiting for Suga to get back from his class. His head feels like it’s been stuffed with tissue paper, and he alternated between burning hot and freezing cold. He was aware that he should take his temperature or some medicine, but his limbs feel more like separate entities that he had no control of.

He rolls onto his side and drifts away from consciousness, sweat dripping off his nose and onto the pillow.

It’s too hot but too cold, and in the endless overheated haze he doesn’t hear Suga walk in.

“Goshiki? He hears Suga say softly, and when the lights click on he lets out a pitiful whine as the brightness assaults his senses. “Tsutomu?” Soft footsteps echo throughout the room, and Goshiki feels a cool hand rest on his hot, dry cheek.

“You’re burning up, Tsu,” Suga says, worry quickly filling his voice.

“Burning up with love for you,” Goshiki found himself mumbling.

Suga slaps Goshiki’s arm a bit. “Shut up, Tsu,” Suga said affectionately.

4.

In their fourth summer, Suga’s shoulder gives up. 

He’s setting to Goshiki after his practice is over, and right as he makes contact with the ball, a ‘POP’ echoes through his right shoulder and up his arm. He yelps in pain and the ball falls to the ground. Goshiki gasps and rushes over to him, using strong arms to steady him as his legs threaten to give out on him. “Suga, What’s wrong?” He hears Goshiki ask, but all he can’t respond because he’s focusing all his energy on not crying.

He fails, and hot tears squeeze themselves from the corners of his eyes. He wants to stop, but the pain in his shoulder is so terrible he just wants to die. “Koushi- oh, baby,” Goshiki murmurs, picking his smaller boyfriend up and taking him to the bench. “Baby, baby, it’s okay. What hurts?”

“S-shoulder,” he gets out, and Goshiki mumbles soothing words into his hair.

“Baby, baby, It’s okay. I’m going to take you to the hospital. Do you want to be carried?” he asks, trying to keep his voice as level as possible. Suga gets carried to their car, still in his gym clothes, and driven to the hospital.

The doctors had said it was a simple but painful dislocation, and they give him some muscle relaxants before moving it back into place. He leaves with pain relievers, a sling, and a worried boyfriend who clung to his uninjured arm like he might fade away.

He healed quickly throughout the summer, especially with his loving boyfriend helping. 


End file.
